El poder de una canción
by Dark Luar
Summary: Harry escucha algo en la radio que le impresiona mucho, así que decide ir a buscar a Malfoy a su mansión para pedirle explicaciones y, tal vez, aprovechar para lanzarle una imperdonable. Drarry. One-shot musical.


**Disclaimer**: Harry y Draco, al igual que muchas cosas de las mencionadas, son de J.K. Rowling, pero el texto y las supuestas canciones del disco son mías (lo cual me imagino que explica lo mal que riman a veces o porqué la métrica es tan irregular en algunas ocasiones).

**Summary**: Harry escucha algo en la radio que le impresiona mucho, así que decide ir a buscar a Malfoy a su mansión para pedirle explicaciones y, tal vez, aprovechar para lanzarle una imperdonable.

**Pareja:** Drarry

**Advertencias:** Pareja slash (chico / chico), pero no hacen nada censurable.

**Línea temporal:** Después de la guerra, ignorando olímpicamente el epílogo (¡¡los Malfoy nunca se quedan calvos!!).

**Notas de la Autora:** Este es uno de los primeros fics que escribí, así que no os esperéis nada excepcional, pero me hacía ilusión publicarlo ^^

**··.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·. EL PODER DE UNA CANCIÓN .·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.··**

by Dark Luar

Harry suspiró profundamente y se quedó mirando como la lechuza se alejaba lentamente hacia la oficina de aurores atravesando el cielo gris de Londres. Hermione se había empeñado durante meses en que necesitaba tener una ahora que vivía solo y Ron no podía prestarle a Pig, así que finalmente había tenido que comprarla, pero todavía no le había cogido demasiada confianza a Acley. Aún añoraba a Hedwig.

Sabía que su dimisión (aunque fuera de una sección de Ministerio supuestamente temporal) iba a causar un gran revuelo en la comunidad mágica, pero desde hacía unos días sentía que necesitaba tiempo para sí mismo. Al finalizar la guerra y los juicios a los mortífagos había accedido a colaborar con las fuerzas oficiales para reprimir a algunos exaltados que todavía seguían las ideas de Voldemort, pero después de unos cuantos meses dudaba sinceramente que pudiera ayudar más. Tras una temporada viviendo en la Madriguera y otra en la central de los aurores, finalmente se había comprado un piso en un barrio mágico y lo tenía solo para él, ya que Grimmauld Place, aunque seguía siendo suyo, le traía demasiados malos recuerdos.

Al pensar en todo esto se acordó de Ginny. Ella había sido una de las razones por las cuales había decidido dejar la casa de los Weasley a pesar de la insistencia de Molly, que continuamente le había insistido en que para nada molestaba allí. La chica había terminado sus estudios, al contrario que él, y al salir de Hogwarts enseguida le había ofrecido un puesto de suplente en las Holyhead Harpies que ella no había dudado en aceptar. Su relación, algo apagada desde que el chico le había revelamado su bisexualidad, se encontraba ahora en un paréntesis iniciado por la proximidad de la Liga de Quidditch Nacional que ninguno de los dos parecía tener el menor interés en dar por acabado.

Decidido a pasar una tarde tranquila, se dirigió hacia la radio que le había regalado la señora Weasley y sintonizó los Cuarenta Magistrales. Una suave melodía que le resultaba desconocida (debía de hacer meses que no tenía tiempo para escuchar música) inundó la habitación. Al cabo de un rato oyendo la canción, Harry se dio cuenta de que la voz del cantante le sonaba, así que se paró a escuchar mejor.

_... y ahí estaba yo_

_mi vida lamentando_

_cuando entraste tú_

_en el cuarto de baño._

_-_

_Te quedaste parado_

_al verme llorar_

_y no desperdiciaste_

_la oportunidad..._

La letra de la canción le recordó a lo que le había sucedido con Malfoy en sexto curso (que lejano se veía eso ahora), cuando le atacó con el _Sectusempra_ (de lo cual aún se sentía ligeramente culpable), así que continuó escuchando con curiosidad como sonaba el estribillo.

_... yo no estaba bien_

_y tú te aprovechaste,_

_nunca se borrará_

_la marca que dejaste._

_-_

_Aquella maldición_

_no tiene contrahechizo,_

_ni tú podrás borrar_

_la marca que me hizo..._

El moreno continuó prestándole atención a la letra. Aquella historia se parecía _demasiado_ a lo que les había sucedido a ellos dos y, al cabo de un rato atento a la voz aterciopelada de la radio se dio cuenta de que, efectivamente, ese arrastrar suavemente las palabras sonaba como Draco Malfoy.

La impresión lo dejó patidifuso e incapaz de reaccionar mientras terminaba la canción. La voz del presentador tras los últimos acordes le sacó de su ensoñación confirmando sus sospechas.

—_... y eso ha sido _"Tu maldición"_, una de las canciones del primer disco de Draco Malfoy _"Dragón en guerra"_. Parece que este joven quiere cambiar la mala fama de su apellido debida a la encarcelación de su padre tras la guerra. Da la impresión de que Draco no está dispuesto a dejarse vencer por esta mala publicidad y sus canciones resuenan ya por todo Reino Unido cosechando un gran éxito en toda la comunidad mágica. Y a continuación escucharemos un tema de todo un clásico..._

Harry apagó la radio. Se sentía muy confundido y también bastante molesto. ¿Desde cuándo ese rubio repelente sabía cantar? ¿Y qué derecho tenía de usar una de sus riñas para versionarla en su canción? Nada parecía tenía sentido. Y quería una explicación.

* * *

No tardó en aparecerse en la Mansión Malfoy. La sangre Gryffindor que corría por sus venas se había sentido sumamente ofendida de que nadie le hubiera dicho nada respecto a la canción, así que quería hablar con el Slytherin en ese preciso instante para exigirle una explicación y, tal vez, lanzarle un par de maldiciones.

El hecho de que el elfo doméstico le hiciera esperar fuera no ayudó a mejorar su humor, de forma que cuando Malfoy salió finalmente de la casa Harry estaba ya chirriando los dientes con cara de enfado mientras paseaba a un lado y a otro del gigantesco porche. En cuanto lo vio se acercó al rubio rápidamente, pero este se le adelantó y habló primero.

—¡Potter! ¿A qué debo el honor de la visita del Gran Salvador del Mundo? —se notaba en la voz que a él tampoco le hacía excesiva ilusión ver al moreno tras meses ignorándose mutuamente. No se habían visto desde los juicios.

—¡Malfoy! ¡Tú y yo tenemos cuentas pendientes!

—Cómo no, ¿debo llamar a mi abogado o cojo directamente mi muda para Azkaban?

—¡No me vengas con esas! ¡¿Qué demonios significa la canción que escuché en la radio?!

—Ah... eso... —la voz de Draco se apagó un poco.

—¡Sí! ¡Eso!

—Eh... ¿has escuchado el disco entero?

—No, ¿por?

—Escúchalo antes de hablar —terminó el rubio dándose la vuelta y entrando en la Mansión—. Adiós, Potter.

Harry se quedó de piedra por segunda vez en poco tiempo. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía Malfoy a contestarle así y a cerrarle la puerta en las narices?! Negándose a hacerle el más mínimo caso y pensando olvidarse del asunto enseguida, se marchó.

Decidió volver a su casa andando, ya que sentía que estaba _un poco_ alterado y podría escindirse si intentaba aparecerse en ese momento. No se sacaba de la cabeza las palabras del Slytherin ¡Qué desfachatez! No pensaba comprarse el disco ni loco. ¡Pero qué se creía el rubio teñido ese! ¿Qué le iba a obedecer? ¡Pues no! ¡Desde luego que no! ¡Qué descaro tenía el hurón, por las calzas de Merlín! De hecho, ahora mismo iba a olvidarse de todo y seguir con su vida...

¡Pero mira que era estúpido el oxigenado arrogante! ¡Ni muerto le haría caso!

Al atravesar el Callejón Diagon se paró un momento en "Discos y Radios Magic Sound" y tras unos minutos en la tienda aprovechó la chimenea del local para volver por la red Flu hasta su casa con un pequeño paquete en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

Al llegar al apartamento se sentó en el sofá y desenvolvió el disco. La carátula tenía el nombre escrito junto con el título con unas letras plateadas de diseño ligeramente gótico (_Draco Malfoy: Dragón en guerra_), todo sobre un color verde _muy_ Slytherin y con un dragón negro con pinchos en el fondo.

"¡Demonios!" pensó "Hasta en esto lo ha hecho."

El dragón era un colacuerno húngaro.

Incapaz de soportar la curiosidad por mucho más tiempo, extrajo el disco (que tenía de nuevo al colacuerno dibujado sobre fondo verde) y lo puso en el tocadiscos dejando la carátula a un lado y volviendo a sentarse en el sofá. La melodía no tardó en hacerse sonar y Harry escuchó la letra con atención.

_Cada palabra no dicha,_

_cada oculto sentimiento._

_Tan solo para ti era_

_como un libro abierto._

_-_

_Leías en mi actitud,_

_en cada uno de mis gestos,_

_y yo entonces te odiaba_

_por sospechar mis secretos..._

El moreno no pudo evitar acordarse de cuando sospechaba que Draco tenía algo entre manos y sus amigos le decían que eran imaginaciones suyas. Sacudió la cabeza y atendió al estribillo.

_...a cada paso que dabas_

_yo retrocedía,_

_aunque estaba en tus manos_

_la ayuda que no pedía._

_-_

_Y sé que fui cobarde_

_y ahora me arrepiento_

_pero a estas alturas_

_tan solo puedo_

_decir "lo siento"..._

Paró la música un momento. Sentía algo extraño palpitando en el pecho. Esa canción, si la había interpretado bien, parecía ser un disculpa para él, para Dumbledore, para Snape. Una disculpa para todos los que se habían preocupado por una u otra razón (pues las suyas diferían bastantes de las que habían tenido ambos profesores) ante su actitud en sexto curso. Una disculpa por su actitud de unos años atrás. Al estilo de Draco Malfoy, claro está, pero una disculpa al fin y al cabo.

Decidió pasar a la siguiente canción.

_Esa chica quería salir_

_con mi mejor amigo._

_A aquella una vez_

_le presté un pergamino._

_-_

_Esa era la madre_

_de un ex de mi ex-novia._

_Ese tipo estaba en el bar_

_cuando mi primera copa._

_-_

_De aquel no sé su nombre,_

_pero iba en mi clase._

_Y a ese le cayeron los libros_

_cuando yo estaba delante..._

El estribillo retumbó con fuerza en la habitación.

_... la guerra entre nosotros_

_nunca tuvo sentido,_

_y a veces uno lamenta_

_el seguir vivo_

_-_

_cuando reconoces a todos_

_los que han caído_

_y sientes en tu pecho este_

_enorme vacío..._

De nuevo se sintió incapaz de escuchar la canción entera. Por una parte los recuerdo de la guerra volvieron a atormentarle, pero no podía evitar pensar en lo identificado que se sentía con las palabras de Draco, y eso lo desconcertaba.

A medida que continuaba escuchando el disco, le dio la impresión de que toda su vida circulaba de nuevo ante sus ojos en forma de canciones: desde sus sentimientos respecto a la guerra, la sensación de no querer defraudar a unos padres de los que nunca estás seguro de lo que opinarían o el agradecimiento de saber que sus amigos darían la vida por él, hasta la en comparación simple emoción de un partido de quidditch...

Toda la idea que se había formado en su imaginación acerca de los sentimientos y del mundo de Draco Malfoy se desvanecía entre rimas y acordes, haciéndole comprender que en el fondo tampoco eran tan diferentes.

La penúltima canción le hizo reflexionar profundamente acerca de sí mismo.

_Sales otra vez en los periódicos._

_Tu rostro, tu foto,_

_tus palabras de nuevo._

_Y parece que con cada aparición_

_pareces más serio._

_-_

_Antes sonreías sobre_

_tu Saeta de Fuego,_

_pero hasta eso parece_

_que ya no es un juego..._

_-_

_¿Desde cuándo a la gran estrella_

_se le estrellan los sueños?_

_¿Desde cuándo no se levanta_

_y lucha por ellos?_

_-_

_¿Desde cuándo te dejas llevar_

_por lo que la gente dice?_

_Aquí el feliz eras tú,_

_y yo el que lo finge..._

_-_

_Y yo me pregunto quién_

_se llevó tu sonrisa._

_Quién te dejó esa expresión_

_que era solo mía._

_-_

_Quién te convenció_

_para que tú te rindieras,_

_a ti, que siempre ganaste_

_todas las guerras..._

_-_

_¿Y desde cuándo a la gran estrella_

_se le estrellan los sueños?_

_¿Desde cuándo no se levanta_

_y lucha por ellos?_

_-_

_¿Desde cuándo te dejas llevar_

_por lo que la gente dice?_

_El feliz solías ser tú,_

_y yo el que lo finge..._

Se obligó a sí mismo a recordar cuándo había sido la última vez que había pasado un día _realmente_ feliz. Entre el trabajo del Ministerio, las entrevistas de la prensa, las apariciones públicas y mil y una cosas más ya casi no tenía tiempo para nada. ¿Pero cómo era que se había dado cuenta el rubio antes incluso que él mismo?

Decidió escuchar la última canción antes de decidir qué hacer con Malfoy y su disco.

* * *

En la Mansión Malfoy, Draco acaba de terminar una carta a su madre y estaba escribiendo la dirección de Francia cuando un ruido en el recibidor lo alertó. Como no sería la primera vez que un exaltado intentaba entrar en su casa por la fuerza y hacer "un bien para la Humanidad" maldiciéndole, se apresuró en dejar el sobre y la pluma a un lado y, sacando la varita, se dirigió hacia allí. Apostó consigo mismo a que sería un Gryffindor. Casi siempre eran Gryffindors.

Al llegar al lugar reconoció al dueño del alborotado pelo negro que discutía con su elfo doméstico. Daba la impresión de que la pequeña criatura se negaba a dejarle pasar siguiendo las instrucciones de la familia, pero el moreno parecía estar dispuesto a todo para entrar. Maldijo mentalmente la cabezonería constante de los Gryffindor en general y del cara-rajada en particular.

En cuanto le vieron aparecer, tanto el joven como el elfo se acercaron rápidamente a él para que solucionara el conflicto. Tras despedir a su criado con un silencioso y elegante gesto, se giró hacia Harry, que todavía tenía las mejillas algo sonrojadas por la discusión haciéndole ver bastante mono, y le habló con cierta acidez en el tono de voz. Verle una vez en un día le parecía más que suficiente.

—Potter, te recuerdo que aunque salvaras el mundo necesitas una orden del Ministerio para entrar en mi casa por la fuerza, así que...

—No intentaba entrar, sino hablar contigo —le interrumpió el aludido—. ¿Es verdad? —preguntó.

—Sí, Potter, el cielo es azul y mi color de pelo, rubio natural —Draco hizo una desagradable mueca de desesperación—. Ya sé que me consideras todopoderoso, pero no tengo ni la más mínima idea acerca de a qué te refieres.

Harry, extrañamente, pareció no molestarse por su actitud en la respuesta.

—Estoy hablando del disco. De las letras de la canciones —aclaró antes de repetir—. ¿Es verdad?

Draco miró hacia otro lado para esquivar los iris verde esmeralda que intentaban leer su alma mientras contestaba rápidamente, como si quisiera decirlo de una vez y después olvidarse de todo aquello para siempre, esconderlo en un rincón oscuro y perdido de su memoria, allí donde guardaba su adolescencia y los recuerdos de personas encapuchadas.

—Sí, bueno, no sé porque piensas que tendría que tomarme la molestia de inventarme todo eso, aunque supongo que para ti solo soy...

Nunca llegó a terminar su indudablemente ingeniosa respuesta, ya que Harry hizo que se callara. Quería saber si Draco sabía usar la boca (y la lengua) para algo mas que hablar, cantar y maldecir, y el rubio no lo decepcionó. Tal vez en el fondo no se odiaran tanto como creían y tal vez (_solo _tal vez), verse dos veces en el mismo día no era el fin del mundo.

* * *

En la casa del moreno, en un tocadiscos que nadie se había molestado en apagar, sonaban una vez más las estrofas del estribillo de la canción de amor que finalizaba un disco con la carátula verde. Verde Slytherin. Con un dragón negro con aspecto ligeramente melancólico dibujado en el fondo.

_...y a pesar de los errores_

_que sé que cometí,_

_a pesar de las circunstancias_

_que me alejan de ti,_

_-_

_a pesar de lo que dije_

_y de lo que contestaste,_

_el que siempre te quiera en vida_

_es una constante..._

**.·. FIN .·.**

-------------------------------

**N. de A.**: El título del fic lo saqué del estribillo de la canción de Amaral "Moriría por vos", porque me acordé de Harry al oír lo de "_será el color de tus ojos verdes de ciencia-ficción..._". Espero que os haya gustado este one-shot y que las canciones no os hayan parecido demasiado penosas. A mí, personalmente, me gusta como me quedó el estribillo de la de la guerra y la 2ª mitad de la penúltima, pero estoy deseando saber vuestra opinión ^^ (ya sé que es una excusa barata para pedir reviews, pero si funciona...).


End file.
